Error: The Beginning
by windmaster94
Summary: Ace Masters, a neer do well teenager, gets hit by lightning and slowly developes strange abilities.Luckily, he decided to become a superhero called 'Error'.How he will handle these abilities, and this new responsibility, is explained in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

Deep within the city of Miami, Florida lyed a citizen named Ace Masters III, a 16 year old boy who barely cared about anything but himself.

Until one day a thunder storm broke out on Miami, while Ace was with his friends.

"Dude, Ace, why don't you get a fucking job?" Mark, a friend of Ace's, said.

"It takes too much time out of my day." Ace remarked.

"Get a part time job then!" Mark exclaimed.

"I'll think about it."

"Good enough."

Ace smirked, then started walking home after gathering money that he made gambling with his friends.

As he walked home, the lightning from the storm slowly got closer and closer to hitting Ace.

"Stupid lightning." Ace smirked.

The lightning then came out of the sky, and hit Ace square in the chest.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!!!!" Ace screamed in pain, before falling onto the ground, unconcious.

After a few hours, Ace awoke to find himself on the side of the street, with his clothes ripped up and blood trickling down his head from when he fell.

"Wow, guess it wasn't dream." Ace whispered, wiping the blood away with his hand.

Ace walked until he reached his house, then he went straight to his room because of the dizziness he felt in his brain.

"Ace, you alright?" Ace's father, Ace Masters II, asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ace responded.

"Good, now get ready for breakfast."

"Got it."

Ace's father nodded, then left to the kitchen while Ace layed on his bed.

Then he got up, got dressed, and headed for the kitchen.

Once Ace went to the toaster to grab his breakfast, the toaster immediatly exploded as soon as he touched it.

"What happened!?" Ace's mother asked, suprised.

"I-I dunno." Ace replied, just as suprised.

Ace shook it out of his head, then left.

He wandered the streets, unknowingly blowing up every street light that he passes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ace wondered.

Ace continued walking until he saw a criminal running out of a bank.

As soon as the criminal ran past Ace, the criminal felt a huge shock run through his body and knock him unconcious.

Once the criminal fell to the ground, a police officer came up from behind the criminal and handcuffed him behind his back.

"How'd you stop this man?" The police officer asked, curiously.

"Sir, to be honest, I have no idea." Ace responded.

"Well no matter how you stopped him, thank you."

Ace nodded, then continued walking.

_"How did I do that?"_

**end of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Ace walked through the streets, wondering about why strange things happened around him.  
He thought that maybe he was cursed by someone or something.  
But he didn't want that to ruin what was left of his summer.

two months later...

Ace woke up early in the morning, becuase of the fact that it was his first day of High School as a Senior.  
He grabbed his backpack half an hour before school start and after he ate breakfast.  
Ace had gained most control of the odd things that happened while he was around.  
He ran as fast as he could to his school, not wanting to be late to his first Senior class.  
Before school started, Ace walked around in the halls, until he suddenly he felt a feirce rush of cold air running through his veins.  
He stopped momentarily, but fell to the ground as he felt someone bump into him as he was walking.  
Ace leaped to his feet, wanting to see who bumped into him.  
He turned to see a kid about hid own age, with spiked up black hair, a black and white jacket, and girbaud shorts.  
The kid leaped to his own feet, then ran to class.  
Ace was suprised to see that the kid's first class was the same as his own.  
So Ace walked to his first class, and sat in a desk only a few seats away from the kid that ran into him.  
As soon as the teacher started talking, the students pulled out their cell phones and started IMing each other.  
Ace as well pulled out his cell phone, and sent an IM to the kid that bumped into him.

**ACE'S AND THE KID'S IM:  
**  
_**amasters3: yo  
dr.d: wut do u want?  
amasters3: who are u?  
dr.d: wut do u care?  
amasters3: u bumped into me  
dr.d: and?  
amasters3: wuts ur name?  
dr.d: Allan Storm  
dr.d: u?  
amasters3: Ace Masters III  
dr.d: interesting  
amasters3: say wut?  
dr.d: nevermind  
amasters3: uh, okay then  
dr.d: got any hobbies?  
amasters3: soccer, running track, and girls  
dr.d: that figures  
amasters3: wut about u?  
dr.d: I prefer 2 keep 2 myself most of the time  
amasters3: oh, ok  
amasters3: yo, u wanna chill later?  
dr.d: alright, I don't c y not  
**_  
While Ace and Allan IM, they don't notice the teacher glaring at them.  
"Exactly what are you two doing?" their teacher, Mr. Larson, said, with a glare still on his face.  
"Nothing." Ace replied. "Go back to teaching."  
The class chuckled to themselves because of Ace's remark, while Mr. Larson's glare went from a spark to an inferno.  
After school, Ace and Allan walked through the city, until they passed a tv store with wanted signs of Allan on the window.  
"Allan, why are you on wanted signs?" Ace asked, slightly disturbed.  
"Um, it's proabably another Allan Storm, it's a pretty common name." Allan replied quickly.  
"Alright then." Ace said, suspiciously. "So anyway I got a soccer game in a few minutes.  
"Ok lets go dude." Allan replied.  
"Cool."  
Ace and Alan walked to their school, then while Allan waited for Ace, Ace decided to practice his abilities.  
At the locker room, Allan walked into Ace while Ace was practicing his abilities.  
Unfortunately, Ace didnt notice that Allan was behind him, so Allan figured out about Ace's 'special' abilities.  
Later on, when Allan was in his backyard talking on his cell phone, he was somewhat angered by the fact that Ace had 'abilities'.  
So while he on his phone, it completely bursted into flames from Allan's anger. 

**end of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Allan thought about how he could make Ace reveal his abilities to him, but all the thought slowly burned down the oak tree in his backyard.

But just as slowly an idea formed in his mind, MAKE Ace reveal his abilities.

So Allan stood up and ran inside to complete the details of his plan.

While Allan went through his little psychotic episode, Ace walked through the city, looking for something to do.

But in less than a second, a car blew up and caused several other cars to crash into each other from the sudden surprise of the drivers.

Ace knew that this was the first real chance he'd get to do something right with his abilities, so he ran into an alley and put a black ski mask, since it was the only thing he had that would conceal his identity.

Then he leaped toward the cars and used his lightning to slow them down by draining their engines.

Eventually, after a few seconds, the cars stopped completely, leaving the drivers stunned at what they had just experienced.

Ace merely smirked behind his mask, and then ran back to the alley to take his mask off.

But once he did, Allan appeared from the shadows.

"Uh, Allan?" Ace asked, but getting no response.

Allan just glared at Ace, then ran up to him, throwing fireballs at him.

"Oh sht." Ace said, dodging the fireballs.

Ace retaliated by throwing lightning bolts at Allan.

"You should've told me, Ace." Allan mumbled.

"Actually…" Ace began, before grabbing and hurling Allan at a wall. "…I couldn't."

"Well now you get to die with your secret."

Allan got back up and ran up to Ace, turned into lightning, but luckily Ace was prepared and stabbed him in the shoulder with a razor sharp lightning bolt.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Ace joked as Allan went unconscious.

Once he was sure Allan was unconscious, Ace ran home and went right to his room to think.

A few hours later, Allan awoke, still in the alley as it began to rain extremely harshly.

But oddly, he didn't go home; instead he went to the window in Ace's room.

Allan was about to kill Ace when he wasn't expecting, but he saw Ace was watching a movie, which was easily recognizable, Nightmare on Elm Street.

He carefully studied every moment of the movie until it was all committed to memory, then sped home and plotted his next attack on Ace Masters…

**End of chapter 3**


End file.
